1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to soft tissue repair, and more specifically, devices and methods used for such repair.
2. Related Art
Current devices available for arthroscopic soft tissue repair include suture anchors, metal post and washer screws, and interference screws. These devices provide immediate fixation of the tissue to the bone with little postoperative activity modification. However, the tissue must be delivered out of the body, stitched, and then re-inserted into a previously drilled bone hole. This reinsertion can be done through a portal, but is very technically demanding, precluding some patients from being a candidate for this procedure. Additionally, these devices don't prevent the tissue from sliding past the device as the device is inserted into the bone hole and/or when repetitive loads are applied to the soft tissue after fixation. Slippage of the tissue past the device may lead to decreased or failed fixation of the tissue to the bone and therefore an unsuccessful repair.
Therefore, a procedure is needed that is simple, reproducible, and that would allow both beginner and experienced surgeons to perform the procedure. Similarly, the devices used in the procedure would be simple to use, cost effective, and marketable to arthroscopic and open surgery surgeons alike and configured to prevent the tissue from sliding past the devices.